SU ENCUENTRO FUE UN ACCIDENTE?
by InsomniaKnightmare
Summary: AMBOS ENCUENTROS FUERON COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTES, PERO AMBOS TENÍAN UN MISMO FIN, ENAMORARSE! SEMI AU! UNIVERSO ARC-V TIEMPO DESPUÉS CON KINGCRABSHIPPING Y TOOLSHIPPING. NO ESPEREN UNA GRAN HISTORIA, SOLO DESEO SACIAR MI SED DE AMBAS SHIPS CON ESTO E INSPIRAR SI SE PUEDE, A MAS AUTORAS DE SACAR MAS FICS DE AMBAS SHIPS... AL MENOS QUE RECUERDEN QUE TIENEN FICS DE ESTAS SIN TERMINAR
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCION

Después de los eventos de Arc V, las dimensiones terminaron fusionándose en una sola como era desde un inicio. Nuestro héroe dimensional ahora se encontraba en una cruzada viajando a todas partes del mundo a restablecer el orden con su estilo de duelo, dejando atrás a varios de sus amigos en el proceso, no sin antes asegurarse de dejar a la gente correcta guiando a las multitudes.

En la nueva "City" que estaba sufriendo de los cambios de administración tanto en política, administrativa como social, la última siendo el verdadero problema de esta por los mismos ciudadanos que se habían separado en dos facciones nuevamente, los tolerantes e intolerantes, y aun les costaba entender el gran cambio que hubo en su hogar, o al menos parte de ella. Si, gran parte de la ciudad había sido conocida previamente, pero tenía un área especial cerrada que solo se concedía acceso a habitantes de alta alcurnia, se le conocía como "La Cumbre", esta zona era tan restringida que ni Security tenía acceso a ella y contaba con una pequeña ciudad con sus propios centros recreativos y comerciales. Una administración distinta se encargaba de ella por tener el centro de estudios y ciencias avanzadas en ella. La Corporacion Kaiba tenía su centro en ella y prácticamente el presidente de la empresa reinaba con ella. mientras esta zona siguiera cerrada al mundo y al cambio, era muy probable que el conflicto siguiera muchos años.

Por suerte, quien quedo a cargo de calmar a las masas no fue nadie más que el ex rey de City, Jack Atlas, junto al resto de duelistas que participaron en la última copa de la amistad. Quienes ahora se encontraban organizando un evento para calmar a la multitud de gente que aun actuaba de manera grosera e intolerante con los demás. Que mejor que un torneo para elegir un nuevo rey y demostrar al igual que Yuya, que todos pueden ser felices viviendo juntos aun con sus diferencias.

Por otro lado, en la cumbre, podía verse el miedo en los habitantes, muchos habían detenido labores hasta el día del torneo mientras otros se rehusaban a salir de sus hogares. En el área de investigación obviamente habían tomado medidas de seguridad, pero a diferencia de los demás habitantes, su encierro lo habían tomado en los laboratorios para evitarlas perder el tiempo, más ahora que acababan de hacer grandes avances creando una nueva bobina que ayudase a estabilizar el momentum.

Los jefes en la investigación era la familia Fudo, completa, y pese a que sus padres eran los que tomaban las decisiones en general, sus aportes siempre eran los más importantes y que más debían de tomarse en cuenta.

Pese a eso, no era del todo feliz, siempre supo que algo faltaba, ¿que podía ser? Tenía familia, dinero, influencias, y aun así había un vacío en su pecho. Cuando ocurrió lo de la copa amistad y la invasión, intuyo que haber pensado de esa manera había sido una señal para que dejara las cosas así, hasta que en las noticias de aquel día alcanzo a ver algo que le cambio la vida.

UN RIDING DUEL.

COMO VEN SE TRATA DE UNA HISTORIA EN EL UNIVERSO DE ARC V CON PERSONAJES DE ESTA SAGA Y LA DE 5DS! AUN NO ME DECIDO POR LA SHIP, PERO ES UN HECHO QUE HABRÁ LEMON, PROBABLEMENTE SEA UN LONGFIC, CON ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS CORTOS PERO SERÁN MUCHOS... ahh* NO TENGO MUCHA PRACTICA, TENGANME PACIENCIA OK? HACE MAS DE UNA DÉCADA QUE NO ESCRIBÍA NADA... PARA CUALQUIER DUDA ESTOY A SUS ORDENES!


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Repetir un evento como el de la copa amistad tal cual es un arduo trabajo, no exagerarían si decían imposible, ah pero admitirlo jamás!.

Aun cuando el dinero y recursos provenían del rey y Ex rey de la ciudad se las estaban viendo muy negras

Cuando en su reinado, logro hacerse con una suma significante de dinero con las acciones de la corporación Kaiba a las que tenía derecho por ganar, tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda del nuevo rey y aun así, los fondos no alcanzaban, mucho de ese dinero ya se había usado para reparar los destrozo causados en la ciudad tras el ataque de academia y la revuelta de los commons. Eso y que parte de este estaba siendo usado también para cumplir con el proyecto de Yuya, que, durante su fuga, desapareció tan rápido que no logro despedirse de todos, entre ellos se encontraba Jack.

Quien ahora se encontraba no solo ofendido y resentido bajo ese hecho, si no que ahora estaba aún más irritado que nunca por este dilema financiero, y la presencia de Crow y Shinji no ayudaban en nada.

Es un hecho necesitamos patrocinadores!- más que una afirmación, sonaba a queja viniendo el comentario del Ex Rey

Es la única forma he?~ - la voz desanimada de Crow seguida de un suspiro alerto a Shinji del asunto

-no lo entiendo, porque se ponen así? Cuál es el problema? – Shinji sentía que se perdía de algo

Cómo? Después de todo el asunto de la revuelta lo olvidaste?- Crow parecía verdaderamente sorprendido por la ignorancia de Shinji a cierta información

Esta ciudad solo patrocina a una sola persona, El Rey! si llegase a haber algún otro candidato digno para el patrocinio, seria darle ese patrocinio a un Top con grandes posibilidades de ganar.

En resumen, si llegasen a aceptar patrocinar a Jack, sería solo a él y nadie más que el! Ahh! Que coraje! Con uno solo no la libramos! Si tan solo tuviéramos dos patrocinadores más quizás! Ahhh! Porque la mayoría de los que están organizando esto somos commons!? Ahh!- Crow con lo mucho que se estaba despeinando la cabellera parecía un cuervo furioso queriéndose arrancar las plumas.

Tendríamos una oportunidad si ese pequeñajo no se hubiera ido así sin más!

O…oigan

Te dejo a cargo! Como te atreves a quejarte!?, digo, no es que no esté de acuerdo pero creo que Yuya no lo pensó muy bien… pero aun así ahora te aguantas! No voy a dejar que lo arruines así que deja de quejarte!

Oi.. oigan!

Es una vergüenza! Como no quejarme si salió huyendo así sin más!? Si algo sale mal debe ser su-

AHHH! Nunca pensé que fueras tan cabezota en serio! Quieres dejar eso ya?!

OIGAN! Alguien toca la puerta!

Y que haces ahí?! Contesta! – Crow ya no miraba a nadie, solo gritaba al aire

Después de lo de Jack y sus fanáticas? Ni de broma!

Cierto, además necesito cerrar el taller que volviste a dejar abierto! – finalizo ro won una mirada de fastidio sobre Jack

Jack solo refunfuño un poco pero ni corto ni perezoso se levantó del sofá en dirección a la puerta, con esperanzas banas que Crow no descubriera aun lo que había ocurrido en el taller, quizás una llegada sorpresa por parte de Yuya sea lo más conveniente ahora, su sed por un rival no había parado, sentía que algo aun no terminaba de llenarlo… y aun si no fuera así, algo dentro suyo le decía que quien estuviera del otro lado de esa puerta, traería consigo la solución a todos su problemas o al menos con sus futuros problemas con Crow, si, debía confiar en su instinto, todo saldría bien!.

MUCHOS DIAS ANTES… EN LA CUMBRE.

No alardeaba si decía que era el primero en haberse percatado, quizás paso desapercibido los primero dos años, solía ser distraído a veces por el trabajo, y aun así parecía ser el único en notarlo, pero los últimos meses se le había hecho muy plausible la situación, los proyectos que tomaba su aprendiz o mas bien, que perdía, se lo habían dejado claro. Había estado a cargo de 8 proyectos muy importantes por parte de la facultad, 4 de estos eran ideas propias y todos habían acabado por estancarse de la noche a la mañana, fue hasta que el consejo de maestros le llamó la atención, cancelando dos. Fue cuando supo que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos, que había pasado? Ocurrió algo siquiera? Alguna pelea? Un amigo? IMPOSIBLE! Tan rápido como esas preguntas se formularon en su mente se desvanecieron igual, era imposible, se había asegurado de que eso jamás pasara, que su entorno nunca cambiara… eran meras conjeturas que iban y venían, pero quizás se tratase de eso mismo, y aquellos pensamiento trajeron a su cabeza un recuerdo

"terminaras controlando todo sobre el, y acabara mas amargado que nosotros"

Instantáneamente una mueca de fastidio se formo en su cara rechazando aquel recuerdo, lo ideal era enterrarlo en el fondo de su ser y no volver a pensar en eso, pero iba a ser en vano.

Al entrar al comedor lo diviso inmediatamente y se dirigió a su dirección, el joven todavía no se percataba de la presencia de su maestro, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, si no lo que había llamado la atención de su alumno y le había devuelto esa mirada llena de brillo, era nada mas y nada menos que un Riding Duel.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había observado un Riding Duel y por poco queda enganchado con el mirando la batalla, pero el brillo de su mirada le parecía fascinante, siempre se lo pareció. Dios, era un duelo maravilloso.

Eso fue mas que suficiente para que entendiera de una buena vez las palabras de aquel día (ya no lo negaría mas), por mas que quisiera cambiar o controlar su vida, Yusei siempre seria Yusei y su felicidad siempre estaría alrededor de las D-Wheels y los Riding Duels. Pero, tendría que aflojar tanto así su agarre con el? Quizás solo un poco, medito para sus adentros, solo quizás un poco.

Para cuando el duelo en pantalla había finalizado la hora del almuerzo también, prácticamente había desperdiciado el tiempo viendo la televisión y eso jamás le había ocurrido. Resignado pero de alguna forma satisfecho y feliz comenzó a retirarse topándose con la sorpresa de tener a su Maestro observándolo por así decirlo desde hace un buen tiempo, o eso suponía el. Era difícil saberlo, su Maestro Johnnatan Antinomy Director de la Facultad de Ciencias era de una personalidad muy seria y dura a veces, las caras de póker le nacían con naturalidad y al mismo tiempo tras esa fachada había visto que tenia otra personalidad mas infantil, si podía describirlo, eso lo perturbaba a veces, así no se podía saber que haría ahora o en que pensaba todo el tiempo.

-Johnny.. Desde cuando?

-Desde que ese muchacho derribo el Scarlight del rey, no estuvo nada mal verdad? Aunque recuerdo mejores Riding Duels

-Eso es un Riding Duel? Como es que nunca había visto uno antes?

\- Eres un joven demasiado listo para estar metido en esas cosas como torneos y batallas, las competencias solo generan conflicto… y quizás para la gente como nosotros algo de entretenimiento, lo suficiente también para aprender a jugar un duel monsters normal, al menos de manera amistosa, estoy en contra de usar este juego de manera competitiva, he dicho!.

\- eso quiere decir, que si te pido que me enseñes..

\- si prometes nunca subirte a una de esas cosas lo pensare – finalizo Johnny con un golpe de su bastón en el piso.

Yusei parecía feliz a sus ojos, así que porque no darle un poco de gusto? Aun no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero al menos no sentía que cometía un error… aun

Mas adelante en el Laboratorio 5

Ambos habían arribado a un cuarto con poca luz, esta solo proveniente de los monitores ya que ventanas no tenia ni luces, se encontraban en pisos muy inferiores de la instalación así que casi nadie pasaba por ahí. Era hasta cierto punto algo deprimente, no había desorden pero la falta de algunos muebles lo hacia ver casi abandonado.

Después de unas cuantas miradas aquí y halla, Johnny medito un poco en lo que diría, lo que para Yusei solo parecía una razón obvia ya que ni el mismo entendía que estaba haciendo con sus proyectos. Lo que menos sabia era que su querido maestro quería volarse los sesos de un tiro ahí mismo, no sabia que decir ni de que manera hacerlo sin que las cosas terminaran por arruinarse… de verdad no veía como!

Al inicio con su plan de introducir a Yusei en el mundo de los Riding Duels iba a ser de manera intermitente y muy, MUY lenta! "Ah! El destino como es cruel con uno cuando quiere tratar de manipularlo!" Gritaba para sus adentros. Gracias al cielo no todo estaba en su contra también, si estos proyectos hubieran caído en manos de alguien mas aparte de las suyas, era muy probable que hubiera perdido por completo el control de todo. No había como evitarlo ya, le mostraría a Yusei el mundo de los Riding Duels, pero bajo su estricta supervisión.

Yusei, sabes que y como funciona una D-Wheel? – comenzó el anciano acariciando su mentón y sus bigotes.

No es un simple vehículo como cualquier otro? – solo trataba de seguirle la corriente. a su maestro, pero parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a perder el paso

Es un hecho que no sabes nada en absoluto de esto – dijo casi en burla, verlo atorado en algún tema siempre le daba gracia.

Suspiro* Que tiene que ver eso con esto – señalo Yusei a su pila de carpetas en el escritorio, le desesperaba que Johnny se pusiera a jugar así con el, por que siempre esperaba que supiera todo?

Muy bien, directo al grano entonces…. Jujuju quisieras, escucha, la energía que utiliza la D-Wheel para funcionar no es nada mas y nada menos que la Ener-D, aunque a ti te gusta llamarlo Momentum no es así?

Que?! – Ese proyecto no solo le era familiar, si no también peligroso, era un tema que sus padres siempre evitaban hablar con el.

Aunque es una bobina de energía perpetua al fin y al cabo, veras, como tu padre y yo nunca te permitimos ser parte de los proyectos del laboratorio 1, es normal que no entiendas de que va esto, así que te lo explicare lo mas breve posible – al decir lo ultimo señalo a una silla cercana para que Yusei tomara asiento, el solo se recargo en el escritorio cruzándose de brazos, dejando su bastón apoyado a un lado

Por favor - la clase estaba por empezar otra vez pensó.

Bien…- hizo una pausa mirando al cielo, y después de un suspiro inicio - La Ener-D como dije, es una bobina de energía perpetua que fluye infinitamente de manera terrestre, esta energía proviene del duelo de monstruos, es una energía que fue descubierta por tu padre hace muchos años y desde entonces a estado en investigación constante por parte de la corporación en secreto. Esta energía proviene en si de los duelos que tienen los habitantes de la ciudad día con día, así que es única y exclusiva de esta ciudad, puedes verlo como un hámster corriendo por una rueda para dar energía y encender una luz roja – hizo una pausa, su único alumno presente había levantado la mano

Perdón, creo que debo decirte esto antes – Yusei se veía un poco pálido

Que ocurre? – Las disculpa lo mosqueo un poco

Sonara muy infantil Johnny, pero mis padres me tienen prohibido hablar del tema, no te meterás en problemas si descubren que-

Patrañas!, cuando me a logrado intimidar alguien?! Ja! – lo decía muy altivo y alegre, no le temía a los padres de Yusei, ellos jamás arremeterían contra el, se llevaban de maravilla, eso y la verdad era que esa idea de alejar a Yusei del momentum había sido suya desde el principio y que el había ordenado prácticamente a sus padres no involucrarlo nunca.

Muy bien, pero aun así no me puedo sentir tranquilo, siento que es demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto

Como era de esperarse de mi alumno estrella, es tal como dices, es demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto, pese a que el Ener-D es un tipo de energía limpia perpetua, no cambia el hecho de que es energía, y esta no se puede manipular fácilmente sin los parámetros correctos, un paso en falso y nuestro bello momentum puede pasar de un faro de luz a una estrella enana arrasando con todo!

Como logran controlarla? Es decir, que la mantiene estable?

La dirección, usa polos, así que mientras gire de manera positiva todo ira bien, eso y tu padre se ha asegurado ya de que nada perturbe la rotación

Con que?

Con lo mismo que le da energía, Cartas de Duelo, tres en especifico así que no tienes por que preocupar- *espera un segundo, dije tres?* - de manera alarmante la mente de Johnny empezó a exaltarse, algo no estaba bien, pero la cara de preocupación de su alumno lo hizo regresar en si, lidiaría con eso después – perdona *carraspeo* en que estaba? Ah si! No hay peligro inminente, siempre y cuando esto permanezca en secreto por parte de nosotros dos esta bien?

Si – contesto seguro y preciso

Bien… creo que por ahora es todo, alguna otra duda – dijo mientras volvía a tomar su bastón

La misma, que tiene esto que ver con mis proyectos? – dijo levantándose a prisa de su lugar acercándose mas a Johnny

Jajaja esa ya no es pregunta no es así? Pero ya que voy a estar supervisándote creo que esta bien que te diga a que conclusión deberías llegar, Yusei, tus proyectos no están atascados, son exactamente lo mismo, solo te faltaba la Ener-D, o mas específicamente una D-Wheel! – finalizo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yusei

Crees que pueda introducir mi engranaje planetario? – Yusei se veía muy emocionado, como un niño al que le decían que saldría de viaje a un lugar increíble- es decir quiero! Pero es posible? Teóricamente no se ve muy difícil, y solo ocupo una pequeña bobina yo… debo ponerme a trabajar- rápidamente y muy acelerado se puso manos a la obra, como si toda la oscuridad se hubiera desvanecido de esa habitación

Fue mientras observaba a ese jovencito correr de un lado a otro entre los servidores que pensó había hecho lo correcto por ahora. Pero esto apenas empezaba, si dejaba que Yusei se emocionara demasiado podría ocurrir cualquier cosa, así que también se puso manos a la obra.

Tranquilo Yusei, ven aquí – dijo haciendo que Yusei dejara aun lado los papeles que tenia en brazos, en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance lo tomo por la cadera con ambas manos y empezó a recorrerla de manera lenta y suave provocándole un enorme sonrojo a Yusei por la sorpresa y el tacto, no podía articular palabra – No haz comido nada aun y ya estas quedando muy delgado, casi no hay nada de ti que pueda tocar ya – continuo diciendo de manera un poco mas provocativa y muy cerca del rostro del otro, estaba acabando con los nervios de Yusei por completo - … Así que iré por algo del almorzar, termina de acomodar tu escritorio para cuando llegue esta bien? – esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono completamente diferente, muy animado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja salió de la habitación dejando atrás a su alumno con sus nervios hechos polvo arrumbado en una de las sillas.

Días después ocurriría el ataque de academia y con esto medidas más drásticas a tomar por Yusei.

Su mano ya se encontraba en la chapa de la puerta cuando un escalofrió paso por su espalda, justo al mismo tiempo se escucharon gritos provenir del taller… fue ahí cuando escucho un segundo instinto quizás mas importante que el primero, supervivencia, y opto por desaparecerse un rato, quizás en la cocina, siempre estaba vacía.

JACK MALDITO! COMO SE ATREVIO!? – Crow parecía mas que dispuesto a estrangular a alguien, y por que no la pobre alma que se hallaba del otro lado de la puerta? Sabia que Jack había huido cuando lo escucho gritar y la persona que se encontraba afuera había acabado ignorada olímpicamente por el. Se dijo por que no? Después de lo vivido con Jack y Yuya creía poder enfrentarse a cualquiera, nada podía sorprenderlo aun mas! Y nada podía detener su ira justo ahora!, así que seguía pensando "¿Por qué no?"

Crow tomo la perilla con su mano ya mas que hastiado por el timbre y antes de que pudiera gritar algún perjurio sobre el desconocido se quedo en blanco. La vida le estaba mostrando una vez mas que las sorpresas nunca terminan, justo ahora su cabeza se encontraba girando y aun así se sentía liviano, como si un peso enorme del corazón se esfumara dentro suyo, aquellos recuerdos que veía pasar fugazmente en su mente estaban llenando vacíos en el.

Esa misma noche unas horas antes…

El proyecto de Yusei, en teoría, tenia un éxito asegurado, combinar ambas tecnologías, la solid visión y el momentum, resulto ser mas que revolucionario para el y seguro lo seria para la industria también. Pero tenía un problema que parecía no tener nada que ver con su proyecto al principio. Mientras el acaba de afinar los prototipos para las pruebas, afuera de la cumbre había caos y esto activaba protocolos de seguridad en las instalaciones que una vez eran activados, no se apagaban, los cuales podían provocar una aislación completa de la zona por mucho tiempo.

Su problema en si eran los sujetos de pruebas, como conseguiría contratar a alguno si no podían entrar? Todos vivían fuera de las instalaciones y según los protocolos, NADIE, absolutamente nadie podía entrar!. Y asi una idea fugaz paso por su mente por aquel entonces…. La había querido descartar inmediatamente por instinto, pero su ser no quería dejar pasar esa posibilidad, jamás pensó que algo así se le fuera a cruzar por la mente, era quizás su emoción por probar sus engranajes? Pero lo mas importante, era posible lograr lo que iba a hacer?.

En resumidas cuentas, los protocolos evitan que el peligro entre a la zona protegida, no proteger a sus individuos, es decir, no tienen ningún problema con dejar que los individuos salgan de la zona. Quizás no era lo mejor, una vez saliendo, si se enteraba el consejo o peor aun, sus padres, era seguro que le echarían la bronca mas grande que halla tenido… y aun así sintió que lo valía.

Una vez poniendo un pie fuera de la cumbre no había marcha atrás, las puertas ya no se le volverían a abrir hasta pasado el estado de alerta y de eso no sabia cuando seria, así que tomo todo lo que pudo tratando de no llamar la atención al mismo tiempo y se fue.

Parte de sus inseguridades se habían ido gracias a dos amigos de su padre que habían decidido arriesgarlo todo también, con tal de no dejarlo ir solo, no les había dicho nada al respecto y aun así lograron pescarlo a tiempo para tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero al ver que era en vano optaron por al menos escoltarlo, era el hijo de una persona muy especial para ellos y lo conocían bien, no se iba a dar por vencido, nunca lo obligarían a hacer algo por la fuerza, pero tampoco dejarían que se hiciera daño, eso y tenían mucha curiosidad por lo que tenia vuelto loco a Yusei, era una locura! Que le había picado!?.

Uno diría que con tantos riesgos tomados las cosas mínimo deberían salir bien en el exterior, pero ahora se encontraba en la parte trasera del auto meditando la situación. Ninguno de los trabajadores habituales había aceptado, todos se encontraban fuera o no disponibles, más que nada, veía que rechazaban su persona. Solo uno pareció verlo con un poco de lastima, era el ultimo y cuando lo rechazo sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, debió ser una vista patética, pero sirvió para que este ultimo individuo le diera un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

"Escuche que Jack busca un patrocinador para sus amigos, no le veo el caso de ayudarlos pero si le urge mucho una rata de laboratorio, esos commons que tiene Jack en su casa deberían mínimo servir para eso"

Lo grosero en su forma de hablar no lo inmuto en lo mas mínimo, nunca había visto a un common y mucho menos se había relacionado con uno, estas personas siempre habían pasado por su vida como meros entes de los que la gente solo hace burla, no los odiaba pero tampoco sentía que tuviera que defenderlos.

"quizás la gente lo decía por algo"

Así que ahora se estaba preparando mentalmente para hacerles cara, necesitaba que le dieran un si, les pagaría lo que fuera, pero necesitaba esa aprobación. También estaba la preocupación de que solo sea un rumor, y sin eso la verdad no tenia nada mas que hacer, jamás les daría su tecnología al consejo, nunca en un estado de prueba como ese.

El tiempo en el auto paso muy rápido, sus preocupaciones no se habían desvanecido y eso lo hacia fruncir el ceño de mas, Rudger y Rex tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por esto mas que por la situación, les recordaba mucho a su amigo y mas viendo como este no era consiente de sus expresiones también. No era que quisieran que fracasara, pero no estaban muy a gustos con al idea de trabajar con commons, podían hacerle daño… o el podría hacerles daño a ellos.

En un santiamén había subido hasta el pent-house más grande de toda City. Una unidad habitacional que cargaba con todos los lujos, un gran espacio y mucho más. Perfecto para cualquier tipo de evento y se adaptaba perfectamente a cualquier estructura que quisiese instalarse ahí.

Seria conciso y breve, imagino que serian de carácter duro e imponente y que batallaría un poco en hacerlos aceptar, estaba listo para eso, pero no para lo que sucedió cuando se abrió la puerta. En frente suyo se hallaba un joven de mas o menos su misma edad con una apariencia un poco desaliñada, con muchas marcas en el rostro de quien sabe que, uno diría que si, se veía rudo, pero esas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos impedían que así lo fuera.

Yusei había quitado su expresión de estrés por una de sorpresa, sabia que cuando se estresaba su cara de pocos amigos era un poco intimidante pero no esperaba que algún common reaccionase así. Ahora solo tenia una mirada de preocupación tratando de averiguar silenciosamente que había pasado, debía disculparse?

Rudger y Rex que estaban justo a las espaldas de Yusei estaban igual de sorprendidos y preguntándose también el porque lloraba este desconocido, llegaron en mal momento?, ah! Debía ser eso!

Lamentamos llegar tan noche y tan inoportunamente, nos retiramos – al no ver reacción por parte de nadie, Rudger quiso aprovechar la situación y sacar de ahí a Yusei

AH NO TE VAYAS! ESPERA! Ahora que demonios paso?! – al ver que Yusei se iría Crow trato de evitarlo pero su estado de shock no lo ayudo a hacerlo de manera mas sutil, eso y la frustración de ahora si no entender nada de lo que sucedió – disculpen pero han pasado tantas cosas estos últimos días y luego te apareces aquí salido de quien sabe donde.

La cumbre – contesto seco Yusei

Vaya la cumbre he? Y después llegar aquí en mitad de la noche… espera dijiste la cumbre?! – Crow no cabía de la sorpresa

Venimos por negocios, y necesitamos cerrar el trato pronto, podemos pasar? - Rudger estaba empezando a desesperarse con la lentitud del tipo frente suyo

Que?! – Ahora Crow estaba pálido, se veía un poco diferente pero era Rudger! Vivía!

Perdone a mi hermano, eso fue algo rudo de su parte – Rex trato de disculparse, no quería arruinar las negociaciones antes de comenzar.

Ah?! *Ahora también Rex?!* - A Crow ya no se le podía abrir mas la quijada o se le dislocaría.

Pero prácticamente es eso, podemos pasar? – Yusei estaba también harto, no quería ser grosero, pero necesitaba descansar ya de todo esto, quería que le dieran un si ahora mismo.

He?...

Con los pocos minutos que se pudo dar mientras los hacia tomar asiento logro digerir dos cosas.

Primero, estaba en otra dimensión, no entendía del todo como pero se daba una ligera idea con lo sucedido con Yuya hace unos días, esto era una vida alterna.

Segundo, Yusei, Rex y Rudger no parecían recordaban nada, solo el… y Jack?

Eso lo averiguaría después, debía disimular cordura un rato más, necesitaba saber más de esos negocios de la cumbre.

Jack en la cocina, buscando algo para pasar el tiempo mientras se escondía de Crow decidió prepararse un café, le había tomado mucho tiempo encontrar todo, nada estaba en su lugar, y si se fijaba bien, la cocina era un desastre.

"Odio tener a tantos tipos en casa"

JACK! QUEDATE JUSTO DONDE ESTAS! – Crow apareció en la entrada de la cocina muy agitado

*Maldición me encontró aquí?!* No es mi culpa! Estabas en mi lugar! – Jack estaba muy seguro que quizás no la libraba esta vez, ya iban dos!

Tu que?! NO! Espera! No es eso, Jack dios solo cállate y escucha un segundo quieres!? – A Crow le urgía comprobarlo

Que clase de idiot—

YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI! – Listo, con Jack así tenían que ser las cosas, directas!

Que yo.. que yo que?! – que era eso? Un insulto? Quería pelear así? Pensó Jack

Ah, no es cierto, entonces soy solo yo? – inmediatamente después de eso Crow se deprimió bastante, debía ser triste ser el único de los tres en ser capaz de recordar toda una vida juntos… pero porque?

He?... – quitando lo anterior, Jack estaba confundido, no sabia por que Crow se había deprimido de repente

Nada, ignora eso, ah y tenemos patrocinadores - dijo mas secamente mientras se dirigía al refrigerador

Que? Quien?! *Que le pasa a este sujeto?! Eso debió decir desde el principio* - Jack ya no sabia si golpearlo o no, se suponía eran buenas noticias no?

Yusei – contesto Crow con un poco de interés en la reacción de Jack

Quien?!

*suspiro* No importa ya se fue, pero volverá en unas horas a instalar algo, dice que aprovechemos para dormir lo que podamos – Nop, no recordaba nada, al parecer el nombre no era algún factor desencadenante

Y eso para que!? – Jack debió abrir la puerta en ese momento, se perdió de mucho al parecer.

Nos va a pagar! Solo cállate y vete a dormir!

Ese mismo día horas después, aunque no lo pareciera, el Ex rey se encontraba despierto y listo y al parecer era el único, los demás aun batallaban un poco en reaccionar y otros se veían estar iniciando una fila de espera en el baño. Lo lógico fue que esta vez fuera el quien abriera la puerta a los invitados.

Prácticamente sucedió lo mismo que con Crow, pero a Jack de verdad le falto lo sutil en su expresión y su mente, al digerir todo recordó lo de ayer y reacciono diferente.

Salió disparado al cuarto de Crow donde este aun dormía y de un portazo lo despertó, el cuervo parecía querer contestarle algo pero cuando lo vio muy agitado se detuvo, Jack se acerco y lo tomo de los hombros muy agitado y a la vez muy nervioso, solo alcanzo a decir una cosa.

YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI YUSEI!

Aun medio dormido comprendió y contesto igualmente más animado y felizmente esperanzado

Yusei!?

Yusei! – Contesto Jack

Después de eso podías verlos a ambos abrazados muy felices y riendo por la situación, no entendían nada, pero estaban llenos de júbilo, lo único que no dejaban de gritar era Yusei.

Mientras desde la entrada de la casa se veía a tres personas muy confundidas escuchando todo el alboroto.

Jeee… parece que les alegra que hallas venido como prometiste – dijo Rex algo divertido con la situación

Eso parece… - Yusei contesto con un poco de nervios…

"De verdad fue buena idea?"

Jajajajajajajajaja me tarde un buen! Pero llevo una década sin escribir nada, y mas sin transcribir algo! Jajajajajaja perdonen neta!

Ahora esta historia esta basada en el universo de Arc V pero estoy usando personajes del universo de 5Ds, por eso el crossover y por eso mismo me disculpo para quienes leen en fanfiction si no llegan a encontrarlo nunca ajajajaja

Este fanfic tendrá mas duelos que sexo supongo yo, aun no se exactamente con quien emparejar a Yusei, usare esta historia para decidirlo de la manera mas canónica que pueda. Esta "investigación" es meramente personal.

Para los lectores de Wattpad, como me gusta mas el dibujar que escribir, quizás vean muchos dibujos míos por aquí, me disculpo si eso les quita la magia de la escena xD.

Por ultimo y va para todos, denme sus opiniones con todo y cartas bomba, la redacción no es lo mío pero quiero que me quede decente, por favor no se abstengan en herir mis sentimientos, soy medico, ya no tengo C:


End file.
